Ludicrous Introvert
by The Rage Cage
Summary: A story that takes place in the universe of RWBY, or something. Same continuity as RWBY: Dysfunctional Product.
1. Intros Suck

Ludicrous Introvert

Intro

Most students dream. They dream of their futures, of achieving great things in the ambiguous non-reality of "some day".

I dream of my own death.

It's not that I necessarily want to die, nor am I depressed. It's just that nobody would mind if it happened.

I suppose I'm ranting at this point, so let me back up a bit. My name is X, and yes, that is my full name. In case you're wondering, I chose my name after running away from the orphanage so very long ago, where my name was… well, it actually doesn't matter what it was. They made up a name for me after I was abandoned in front of the place, so I don't have a real name accept for what I have decided for myself.

Now then, this is a story of how I became relatively well-known within Beacon Academy, or at least had a minute of fame. It is a story filled with plot-points and details… oh, sorry, "life-changing experiences" and "events". In any case, I hope you enjoy it. Well, not really, I'm just trying to sound nice.


	2. Chapter 1: Transfer Sucks

Chapter 1: Transfer Sucks

_"So this is Beacon…"_ I thought to myself as I took in the scenery. I had decided to transfer here from Atlus, since I really wanted to learn more about the culture! _"… what a shithole."_ Actually, I wanted nothing to do with this place. Mr. Ironwood decided this for me, saying some nonsense about me being a role model or something stupid like that.

The only thing that made me notable was the fact that I was the only student without a team. Why? 'Cause I'm an asshole, that's why! What kind of role model is that!? Well, apparently a new trend among Hunters-in-training is to assume the mantle of a "dark hero", some brooding, edgy character archetype that stays in the shadows, and I fit the bill perfectly. Somebody, please, shoot me.

As I walked closer to the cafeteria, I noticed something inside. Two teams were fighting each other with… food. "_What, are they mentally challenged or something?"_ Then they started using Semblances, _"Nope, just extremely immature."_ I decided that I'd rather just go straight to my dorm.

When I arrived at my dormitory, it only had one bed. _"Well, there goes any hope of not being noticeable…"_ I set down my baggage and took out Blade Mechanical, my weapon of choice, and set it down on the night stand. To be honest, I wouldn't have named it that. I probably would have called it a Swappable Sword or something like that. You know, actual fucking English. But I had an obligation to my memories of an old friend from so very long ago.

As I was unpacking my stuff, there was a knock at the door. I opened it and a rabbit Faunus was standing there.

"Hey, um, you dropped this Mr…"

"Just call me X." I then grabbed the paper from her.

"Uhhhh, X?" she asked, confusion in her eyes.

I then closed the door; I didn't have time for explanations. I looked down at the paper, it was my schedule for tomorrow. One class in particular caught my eye, _"Arena combat…"_

I smiled, this was gonna be fun.


	3. Chapter 2: School Sucks

Chapter 2: School Sucks

The fun part, however, came after a whole bunch of other classes. They were in different tastes of boredom, although I'll admit that I found Creature of Grimm studies a little bit entertaining as Professor Port regaled us with stories of triumph over said Creatures. But, as school tends to be, most of the day was monotonous. So monotonous, I even remember some punk staring at me in the hallway, though I think it was more due to his piercing, unnatural orange eyes that I found him notable.

Anyways, the time had finally come; it was time to show these preppy kids what a real fight looked like. I decided to do this from weakest to strongest, so the first person I picked was a skinny, blonde guy named Jaune. He declined, so I moved on to the local bully, Cardin Winchester. He refused as well. Holy shit, were these people scared of me already? Well, I decided that this weakest-to-strongest system was pointless if the weaklings weren't gonna accept, so I skipped right to the strongest warrior in the room, Pyrrha Nikos. Of course, I had only heard of her great achievements, but I still was eager to fight her. Luckily, she said yes.

* * *

><p>I stood and observed my target, no visible bullet cartridges but I didn't want to take a chance. I switched to Sleeves Mechanical and rushed her, closing the distance between us quickly. She dodged and blocked all the jabs that I threw at her, as I let my Semblance do my dodging for me. <em>"Hm, I guess she is the fighter everyone says she is…"<em> I switched to Knives Mechanical but just couldn't hit her. Of course, she couldn't hit me either. But then I noticed something odd, as my blades swiped in her direction, she kept putting her hand up as if to block but never touched them. Furthermore, my blades were being _repelled_ by her. _"Ah, I see now"_

I jumped back from her, "You seem to think that a cheap parlor trick like that would work on me," I said, like the egotistical smartass that I am, "but I'm better than your average idiot." She seemed startled that I had already figured out what her Semblance is.

I then set down Blade Mechanical in its entirety, and rushed her. She kept trying to attack me, but I was having none of it. I then managed to rip the shield off her arm, then kicked the sword from her hand, and finally sucker punched her in the forehead. My opponent was dazed and weaponless, this was my chance. Using my Aura, I focused all the energy I could into my right hand, and then I punched her in the stomach.

The result was spectacular. In addition with the insane amount of power in the punch, it was also so fast that the air compressed and created a shock wave. This caused her to fly back with so much force that she hit the far wall, hard. So hard that you could practically see her Aura break, and the wall became covered in cracks so big I swore it would fall. I knew all those hours of meditation and self-training did something, but my god. I didn't think it would be _that_ powerful. I looked at what I had done with awe as her team ran up to make sure their friend was okay.

"Pyrrha! Pyrrha!" said Jaune.

"D-don't worry," said Pyrrha, "I'm fine." She then winced in pain as she tried to stand, "Just a sprain."

Jaune looked towards me with anger, "What the hell was that!?"

I was still processing what had happened, "Um, I… I won?"

This only made him angrier, and he reached for his sword and… sheilth? Whatever.

Pyrrha put her hand on his shoulder, "It's all right, Jaune. Let it go."

She then walked up to me, "That was a good fight," she put her hand out to shake, "we should do it again sometime."

I hesitated, but shook her hand, "Make sure to put up a better fight next time." She smiled and we both walked away.

Later on Mr. Ironwood would complain about the money he would have to pay in damages, but overall, this was a good day.


	4. Chapter 3: Friendship Sucks

Chapter 3: Friendship Sucks

The day after what would be called "The Big Knock-out", I was eating lunch at my table. Alone, just the way I like it. But then, I heard a feminine voice from behind me.

"Hey, George!"

Oh no.

Oh fuck no.

I turned around to see a brunette girl in big, circular glasses, "Hey, Savvy."

Savvy Albin, my "friend from oh so long ago", we were in the same orphanage together. She's the one who invented and named "Blade Mechanical"… at 4 years old.

To my contempt, she sat next to me. "So, what has the adorable Georgy-poo been doing these past twelve years? ;D"

"Okay, first of all, my name isn't George! That's a meaningless name that was thrown out to me for no reason!"

"Oh? What should I call you then?"

"X, my full name is X."

She then pouted, "Well that's no fun, and how does anyone ship you then?"

"God dammit, you really haven't changed a bit, have you!?"

(One thing of note, she has a tendency to reference romance fanfiction. Ugh.)

"Well your one to talk, who's the one who said Blade Mechanical was an impractical weapon?"

"I-I got used to it, okay? That's all."

She smiled sweetly, "You say that, but your blushing face says otherwise."

I face-palmed, _"No, not again, not when I'm almost an adult."_ When we were children, she would always tease me about my introverted personality. She said that my cold exterior was just a defense for the innocent child inside. For some reason, I felt the need to prove her wrong. I started training myself from an early age to fight, and eventually discovered a natural talent for it. At only 7 years old, I unlocked my Aura and Semblance for the first time, but that's another story. After watching me, Savvy built her first of many inventions, Blade Mechanical. She then gave it to me.

Savvy looked at Blade Mechanical, "Wow, you even had it resized. Heh, you're so sentimental, X! You're just like a romantic OC!"

"What the hell are you talking about!? Besides, everyone else seems to agree that I'm the most terrifying student to transfer here."

"Well, yeah," she said, as she took a closer look at Blade Mechanical, "you _did_ launch that poor girl into a wall."

I remembered the events of the last day, the sheer power of it. "Yeah, I'm still impressed with myself over that."

She wasn't paying attention at this point, still looking at her first invention, "Looking at it now, it's a wonder you're able to use it, let alone master."

"Well, it's probably because of my Semblance." I said, letting a bit of pride into my voice.

"What is it, by the way?"

"Hm?"

"Your Semblance."

"Reflex control, I can manually alter how fast my reflexes are."

"Oh, that would help."

I suppose a bit of explanation as to what my weapon actually is would help. Basically, the weapon known as Blade Mechanical is composed of two arm bracers, two six-inch grips that can extend into full foot-long hilts, two straight double-edged foot-long blades, and four spring-loaded holsters and sheathes that can shoot them out of my sleeves at will. What does all this amount to? Well there three Mechanicals (Modes) and one secret, last resort Mechanical, which forces me to use three fighting styles.

#0: Secret Mechanical: A mid-ranged attack that's non-applicable to normal circumstances; for use in desperate situations.

#1: Sleeves Mechanical: The blades come out of my sleeves, but are still attached to the bracers; for use with quick, light jabbing attacks.

#2: Knives Mechanical: Both blades and grips shoot from the bracers, and can attach to one another using magnets and clips that secure them; for use with fast-paced slashing attacks.

#3: Sword Mechanical: One blade detaches from its grip, and the grip goes back into its holster. The bottom of each blade is hollowed out to allow the point of the other to attach and form one uniform, two foot long blade. Meanwhile, the grip extends both vertically and horizontally to become a foot-long hilt, completing the sword; for use with traditional sword-fighting techniques.

With all this being said, there's one major flaw with Blade Mechanical, there's no dependable ranged attack. This means that if my enemy has a gun, I have two options: 1. I close the distance between us before they have a chance to use it, or 2. I turn my reflexes off and let my Aura take a beating while I steal their ammo.

As you can imagine, I almost always choose 1.

"So anyways, Savvy, what are you doing here?"

She raised an eyebrow, "Can't you tell?"

She then pointed out her school uniform to me, "y-YOU BECAME A HUNTRESS!?"

"Yup, I'm the leader of team SMRS! Fitting, right?"

"Team 'Smores', huh? Well you're definitely chubby enough for it."

She blushed.

_"Hah, I got her."_

"You're so mean, X!" she said, still blushing brightly.

The bell rang, "I'll get you back next time, jerk!" she said, as she smiled mischievously.

_"I really hope this doesn't end up like one of her terribly written stories," _I thought, as she ran to her team, _"Love, in real life, is an unhealthy addiction."_


	5. Chapter 4: Defloration Sucks

Chapter 4: Defloration Sucks

"P-please, go with me!"

Her face was flushed pink, and I had honestly never seen Savvy flustered before.

It was glorious.

I smirked, "Alright, I'll go to the dance with you."

She then became more confident, "Good, make sure to dress up for the occasion."

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever."

I then closed my door. It was Friday night and I didn't have much to do. I had already done all my homework and did some maintenance on Blade Mechanical. So I decided to read a book. It was a book I had borrowed from Blake, a person with whom I shared some common interests with, one about a man with two souls struggling for control over his body. It sounded rather cliché, but should at least stave off boredom until I felt tired. I read most of it until there was a sex scene that was so forced and out-of-nowhere that I had to stop reading.

_"Seriously!? Who does that!?"_

With my night properly ruined, I went to sleep.

* * *

><p>Before long, it was Sunday evening. I didn't really care much about standing out, in fact, quite the opposite was true. So, I put on the standard suit-and-tie that everyone else seemed to have.<p>

Savvy, on the other hand, made sure to make heads turn. She was wearing a grey-white dress with an open back and a furred collar. She smiled.

"Wow, you look good in a suit."

I realized I had been staring and looked away in embarrassment.

"Y-yeah, let's just go."

We walked, hand-in-hand, to the party hall.

"Welcome! Glad you could make it!" said Yang, who I'd only heard of from Blake.

"Yeah, thanks." I said. Man, I hated being formal.

We then walked to the dance floor. Everyone seemed surprised to see me here, especially with a girl in a pretty dress.

They all disgust me.

We began to dance, and she started to whisper in my ear, "You know, I could never quite stop thinking about you. Even after I was adopted, you were on my mind."

"Yeah, me neither."

Wait, shit, did I really just say that? We danced silently as it registered in my mind what we both just confessed to each other.

She broke the silence, "Heh, you're really flustered, aren't you? Don't worry, I'm certain this won't turn into something scary like a relationship or anything. After all, a similar effect happens between best friends."

I didn't like her tone, it felt uncomfortable. Very… intimate. But, we continued with the night. Dancing and socializing as we had to. Team JNPR even busted out a sudden dance number. Speaking of which, I didn't quite approve of Pyrrha and Jaune's "friend zone" thing going on, but the he seemed to resolve the whole situation like the good little boy he is. I told Savvy about this, and she simply laughed.

"I think you're just jealous." She claimed, "After all, who wouldn't want to be in that position with the beautiful Pyrrha Nikos."

"Sh-shut up. That's not what I was thinking at all."

"You're gonna have to work harder than that to keep me quiet." She said, a devious smile on her face. Yet again, she made me feel uncomfortable.

* * *

><p>Time passed, and it was time to get back to the dorms. Savvy had gone off a few minutes early to "take care of some things". I was just happy to go home.<p>

I got to my door, unlocked it, and opened. There was a sight I would never forget.

Sitting there on my bed was Savvy, completely naked save her underwear and panties.

"Uh-"

"Shh." She put a finger up to my mouth, "Twelve years is a long time, and I'm now a woman."

She gave sweet smile that contradicted with her intentions, "With woman needs."

I was about to give protest as she stifled me with a kiss, her tongue going deep into my mouth, slithering and squirming while taking all resistance away from me. She shut the door and led me to my bed and took my clothes off, "Oh my, you weren't prepared, huh?" she said, pressing my non-erect penis with her finger, "We're going to have to remedy that right now."

She then got up, and took off her bra. This revealed her erect, brown nipples on her supple, round breasts. She then took off her panties, showing her shaved and small vagina, clit and all.

"Well, you seem to be enjoying this." I looked down and found that my dick had already gotten partially erect, "But it isn't enough."

She then bent down, and started licking my dick. I moaned as she put it in her mouth and began sucking while bobbing her head up and down, making it pulse and writhe with stimulation.

She then stopped, "It's time."

I laid down, and she straddled me, "Ready?"

It took a few moments, but I came to my senses, "Wait, you really plan on doing this?"

She giggled, then bent down and whispered into my ear, "Did you really think I'd quit now?"

With that, she began to slowly put my dick inside of her. I felt something blocking the way, and I realized something.

She was a virgin.

She suddenly thrust down with a cry of pain, as I felt a warm liquid run down my penis. I looked down to see what happened.

Right there, at the place where our bodies met, was fresh blood.

"A-ARE YOU-"

"It's fine!" she gasped out, and trembled as she kept riding me, using the blood from her now broken hymen as lubricant. However, as she continued squeezing and bouncing, I felt other liquids. Vaginal juices, which I have only read about before now. The mix of her intense heat and wet vagina, along with the pheromones that now filled the room made for an experience like no other. She continued to ride, her supple tits bouncing as she moaned louder and louder. We were both building up to a climax, as my dick throbbed and twitched from the stimulation.

After a long time, I finally came. I came inside of her vagina, and if its twitching and convulsing meant anything, she came too.

She collapsed on top of me, "X… I love you."

Well, shit.

I guess I have a girlfriend now.


	6. Chapter 5: Mental Scars Suck

I woke up and got out of bed, ready to begin the day. As I started to the bathroom, I noticed a note that was left on the door. I read it:

_That was fun, we should totally do this again some time! And don't worry, I'm on birth control._

_ -Savvy_

The memories of what happened last night pierced my brain like a bullet.

_"Oh shit, oh shit. That's what's down there!? All women have that!? A gaping maw that bleeds when it… eats, a man's…"_

I looked back at my bed and saw… a blood stain, on the mattress.

I tried to hold it back, but I puked. I couldn't take it, there had to be some way to stop this… this, _disgust_ that I felt.

I knew it shouldn't be like this. I should be happy. I should be pleased. I should celebrate with… with…

_"Friends…"_ It was then that I remembered. I don't have friends. A girlfriend, sure, but I doubt it will ever go beyond a… physical, relationship.

I smiled and face palmed in embarrassment. This wasn't who I was. I didn't make friends. I was simply visiting this school for a semester because I was forced to.

_"Nothing more, nothing less."_

But there was still a new responsibility I had, due to the events that transpired last night. However, I suppose it's entirely possible to let her slip away, to simply allow her to leave and find another man.

Honestly, I didn't really care.

I then got ready for the day, checked and re-checked Blade Mechanical, and headed out for classes.


End file.
